


In The Moment

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Silverflint Drabble of the Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 05:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: For the silverflintdaily Drabble of the Week - November 4, 2019:  smile, sometimes, breakneckA look at the SilverFlint relationship and Silver's mercurial behaviour.
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/John Silver
Kudos: 7





	In The Moment

Sometimes Silver seemed reluctant, giving reasons they shouldn't have moved in together, or refusing to go to social events as James's plus one, or getting twitchy over them buying a new duvet or a toaster. As if he wasn't going to stay put.

Other times Silver moved with breakneck speed, booking a romantic weekend away, joking about setting up a wedding registry, looking at pet adoptions, and telling strangers James was his husband. As if he wanted everything now.

The best times were when they sat quietly, talking, drinking, smiling. No reticence, no rushing. Being in the moment. Being happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted to [tumblr](https://meridianrose.tumblr.com/post/188855705446/silverflint-drabble-of-the-week-41119)


End file.
